Babysitting Blues
by JA Baker
Summary: Sequel to Calling of the Blood: it’s Friday night, and Chloe and Clark are stuck babysitting Jenny Quantum…


_Please note that this story takes place in an AU form from both Smallville and the WildStorm universes. In ways it will seem similar to both, but I am going my own direction with it._

_Spoilers for season 4 of Smallville_

_I think I've killed another Beta-reader: Crazy Danae is M.I.A.…_

**Babysitting Blues**

"Friday night, no homework, your parents are in Metropolis, and I'm stuck babysitting." Chloe sat fuming on the sofa, "I'm turning into your mother."

"Better than turning into YOUR mother," Clark called from the kitchen, "again…"

"Look Farm-Boy, if I was anything like my mother, I'd be smoking 40 a day and drinking like a fish." Chloe shook her head, "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because we owe Apolo and The Midnighter more favours than I can remember? Because you've always said you wanted to spend more time with Jenny-Q?"

"Guilty as charged." Chloe looked at the small child asleep next to her, "She can be a lot like my mom at times…"

"She's the Spirit of the 21st Century. It's understandable that she is somewhat similar to her predecessor."

"Can't help but feel sorry for Burt and Ernie: if she's anything like my mom, she's going to be a handful when she's older."

"First off, have you any idea what Apolo and The Midnighter would do if they heard you call them that? Secondly, I'm sure that anyone who wants to date Jenny when she's older is going to have to deal with her dads keeping a very close eye on them."

"Should be worth watching."

"From a safe distance." Clark came back in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate, "Anyway, you know my parents don't like you being here when their out: babysitting Jenny is the only way we can spend any time together while they're away."

"There are times they seem to think that I'm my mother."

"There are times when you act like her."

"There are times when I can almost hear her voice in my head. I've not had a dream about her or the Garden of Ancestral Memory for a while, but she's still there, in the back on my mind."

"That sounds seriously creepy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know: it's like taking your mother on every date. The last dream of her I had, she asked me when we were going to take our relationship to the next level."

"Really?"

"Not tonight, Farm-Boy: children present."

"Guess I'll just have to settle for your charming company."

"Relax: we've got tomorrow night free. Any plans?"

"There's a party at the Talon. I figured we could go there to start."

"I like the sound of the 'to start' bit. What else do you have in mind?"

"That will depend on what happens: you know my parents aren't happy with the idea of the two of us…" Clark trailed off.

"…Having sex?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes, "I know it's a big step to take, and that we're not ready to take it yet, but we're both 18. They have to know that it's something we're going to do, sooner rather than later."

"I think they are more worried about, unexpected consequences."

"You can tell them that I have no intention of becoming a teen mother. I've spoken to Angie about it, and she's sure she can come up with something to stop that happening."

"You discussed our personal life with Dr Spica?"

"Elijah insisted that I have a full medical while I was in hiding, and she asked if we had been physically intimate. I told her no, but we are considering it. Anyway, who else can I trust for medical advice? She knows all about us, so it's not like I was talking to a stranger."

"You know I don't like Planetary knowing too much about me. I don't like the way that Elijah looks at me at times."

"Elijah is a little worried about the sort of things you do when you go all Kal-El on us. He wants to know that he'll be able to contain you if you ever flip-out big-time."

"You mean he wants to know he'll be able to kill me?"

"Believe me, Elijah knows how to kill you: he wants to be able to take you down without hurting you. He knows full well what I'd do to him if he ever hurt you."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one protecting you all the time?"

"I know, and it's very cute when you do, but I can look after myself these days. I may not use my powers like you do, they're to damn destructive, but I can get out of most situations without trouble."

"Like that time you went after Lionel Luther?"

"I was a little angry: he had just tried to kill me. Again. I mean, seriously, what is that guys problem?"

"Your testimony put him in prison? You may be many things Chloe, but you're not a killer, and there was no way I was going to let someone like Lionel Luther turn you into one."

"I appreciate that." Chloe wrapped an arm around her boyfriend, "I've just seen so much since I first met Elijah: there are days I wish I'd never even heard of Planetary…"

"If Elijah hadn't have found you, you'd still not know the truth about your mother." Clark held Chloe tightly, "Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been around when your powers manifested? We'd probably think you were some kind of meteor freak. And we may never have gotten together."

"Yeah, there is that." Chloe smiled, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You trusted me, without question, and never told anyone what you knew about me." Clark kissed her softly, "And I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe could feel the warmth of the sun on her face, telling her it was morning without the need to open her eyes. She realised quickly that her head was resting on Clark's chest, and that the two of them were asleep on the sofa.

Opening one eye slowly, she scanned the room, stopping when she saw Jonathan Kent sitting in the armchair, looking at her.

"Good morning, Chloe." Jonathan looked more than a little angry, "Sleep well."

"Mr Kent." Chloe sat up, "Hi…"

"Dad!" Clark woke with a start, "What time is it?"

"A little after seven. We got home just after midnight." His father explained, "Elijah was waiting out front to tell us that Apollo had picked up Jenny, but decided not to wake the two of you."

"I take back the Burt and Ernie joke." Chloe blushed, "I should probably head home…"

"That can wait." Jonathan crossed his arms; "I'm not going to ask what happened last night, because I trust the two of you to behave as adults, especially when you're supposed to be looking after an impressionable young child."

"Nothing happened dad: we just fell sleep watching TV." Clark went on the defensive; "You know that we wouldn't do anything else with Jenny around."

"Like I said, I trust you." Jonathan stood and headed towards the kitchen, "But the next time this happens, you're grounded for a month."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think we got off lightly." Clark walked Chloe out, "He could have stopped me going to the party tonight."

"Wonders never cease." Chloe smiled, "I have to stop by the office later and finish off some paper work. You want me to see how Alicia's doing?"

"I know you don't like the way she feels about me, but I do feel kind of responsible for her getting hurt."

"She knew what she was doing when she teleported in front of that built. Even I have to admire her for that. Anyway, Elijah called yesterday and said she's doing better, and is going to be assigned to a field office while she finishes school and collage. Trust me, she's in the best place: no one can help her better than Planetary."

"Same with Bart, I guess. "Clark sighed, "It's a strange world."

"Let's keep it that way." Chloe kissed him, "I'll see you later." There was a flash of light as she turned herself into her electrical form and shot up to the phone-line.

Clark stood watching the early morning sunrise, feeling its warmth across his body, the energy of its yellow light invigorating him. He wondered whether or not he could get to the Planetary field office before Chloe.

Smiling, he decided to put the theory to the test.

**The End**

_I have another part of this story-arc planed, and bits of it went into this story. Just felt like these bits needed to be written down as they are here first._


End file.
